Worldwide demand for energy, especially electrical energy, or electrical power, continues to grow. Domestic energy prices continue to rise and challenges arising from foreign political instabilities, especially with regard to fossil fuels like crude oil, brings uncertainty into future energy prices. At the same time, by certain accounts, known reserves of fossil fuels like crude oil are declining, and may not be renewed in the foreseeable future.
A percentage of the increased demand in electrical power may come from developing countries attempting to add people to community power supplies, as a measurable percentage of the world's population still lives without access to electrical power. This percentage may correlate closely in certain geographical regions with poverty, illiteracy, reduced life expectancy, infant mortality, unsafe drinking water, crop failure, water-borne diseases, and other negative consequences.
Accordingly, a system and method for generating electrical power would be beneficial. More particularly, a system and method for generating electrical power in a clean and cost effective manner, such as by using a renewable and sustainable energy source would be particularly useful.